


The One with the Star Wars Fantasy

by Anonymous



Series: Domestic Sciles [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Anniversary, Domestic, Fluff, Love, M/M, starwars references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:30:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5683288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where on Scott and Stiles' anniversary Scott wants to try a new fantasy for Stiles.</p>
<p>•••</p>
<p>Or the crack fic because I love Sciles and Star Wars</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One with the Star Wars Fantasy

Stiles walks into the apartment when it's dark outside and turns on the light.

Sitting (or more like strangely sexually laying) on the living room couch is Scott. In a white v-neck and black vest.

"Oh god," Stiles says, taking the scene in. Scott is literally dressed like Han Solo right now.

Scott stands, with flirty eyes. He takes a little metal cylinder from his brown belt, and shakes it until blue plastic comes out and he's holding a lightsaber. 

Stiles moans.

"Happy anniversary," Scott says, smirking, very pleased with himself.

"Han solo doesn't even have a lightsaber but I'm seriously turned on right now," Stiles says, while walking over. 

He grabs Scott by the back of the neck and pulls him in for a loving kiss. Scott drops the plastic little lightsaber onto the floor and wraps his arms around Stiles waist.

Stiles pulls away for enough time to say, "I love you."

Scott smirks. "I know."

Stiles moans loudly and pushes Scott onto the couch then climbs on top of him.

___


End file.
